The Legend of the Gate
by Larrie Kitte
Summary: Fan-made parables that can't say to be real exist within the servers of Heaven and Hell's gate. Something that needs to be hidden forever? That won't be the case once a hint has unraveled towards the sole reason why Contractors exist.


**DTB: The Refinery Problem Drabbles**

It's a story behind the fanfic that I'm currently created name "The Refinery Problem". It's mostly about Contractors, and the supporting characters (magical beings other than Contractors). AU, OOC

-0-

The chapter of this drabble fanfic adds when I conveniently finish the chapter. (So it means I'll use this story chapter as reference to my main story and in case that I make people confuse on what I wrote)

-0-

They are rather short so I'm sorry if I can't make it any longer than that X(

-0-

Author's comment on May 19,10: This is part one of Refinery Problem Drabbles. This is the original unedited version where there is one paragraph that I would find it confusing to people. I hope it will be resolved when the new story is posted. And besides that, what the heck is the 'need' anyway?

-0-

**The Legend of the Gate**

-0-**  
**

Once upon a time, there was once the most powerful and peaceful city in the world. They have all of their needs* and everyone is happy. There are no faults of each of them for the cause of the endless abundance of needs. Not a single one of them has a reason to be sad. It was then that a magical being arrived in the city. When it gaze the city so perfect and so happy, it felt sad because it can do no more since nobody is wishing.

And so it's looking for someone who can possibly make a wish for him. As it venture, he found a man in the city has the most faults that he is the only person who used most needs. For that very reason, a magical being was so interested to that man. It was hoping that it can help him solve his inabilities. It was in luck when the man needs a new door for his house. That being transformed itself into the best door that man ever wished. The man was pleased with this door. He accepted it whole heartedly. For once in that magical being's life, it was pleased.

On the first night the magical being has turned itself into a door, it entered to a man's dream and talk to him. This is what the magical being asked the man:

"Would you like to have more needs other than the ones that you already have in your city?"

The man answered:

"I have enough needs to make myself happy. No thank you sir. You've been a very wonderful door to me."

The door asked:

"What makes you so sure that the needs the city gave you are enough to make you happy?"

The man didn't reply because he never thought of that question before, and so he asked:

"What is this need that you can offer me that the city can never offer me?"

The door laughs, seeing the man's interest from what the door has for him. It continues to advertise its offer:

"Oh, this need is so special that if you have it, you'll be the first in the world having it."

Despite the man is already abundant with his need to be happy, he turned greedy and asked the door again:

"How can I get this special need that you are offering me? I might need it for myself."

The door knows it's winning over the man's greed. It starts talking casually:

"All I want you to do is to wish it. And I will grant this special need as a convent from me. You see, this special need changes depending what kind of wish you made. But you can only wish once so choose wisely."

The man absorbs the condition from the door. He starts to think very hard. But he can't find anything that he wants for himself since he covered all of his basic needs to make him happy. When he looked at the night sky, there he found his wish. He asked:

"Is it possible to create a new star in the sky for me?"

The door is delighted with his idea. It replied:

"Yes, I can add a new star for you if that is your wish?"

The man confirmed his wish:

"Yes, that is my wish."

The door glows neon blue and returned back to normal. The new star that the man wished didn't appear. The man was baffled.

"The new star I wish isn't appearing in the sky. What's wrong?"

The door sighs. It told him the problem.

"I can't grant your wish if I'm not connected to your city. That way, I'll make your wish come true."

The man finds the door's reasoning sensible. All he did was talking to the door and door's power is locked from the door knob that hinders him and his wish. He quickly assumed that the magical neon blue glow was its power and the knob was the key.

"Is opening you knob help you to release your powers?"

The door likes his idea. It accepts the man's offer and replied:

"Please do so. Let me be accepted to your city."

The man opens the door knob. The magical blue glow from the door came out. As promised, the new star has appeared in the sky. The man became very happy than before. But then, something happened. The simple door that he was once knew expanded and covered some parts of the city. The sky suddenly turned black as the stars in the sky disappeared and replaced a new sky with the man's star on it. The man became very sad for the first time of his life. He cried at the door and said:

"I made a very huge mistake. The starry sky that I always loved has disappeared. Is there a way to return back the stars I knew and loved?"

The transformed door sighs at the man and said:

"I'm so sorry. The wish cannot be undone. The new starry sky that you wish will disappear when I die unless you wish for me to be dead."

The man became even sadder for the door's fate. He asked again:

"You've been so nice to me but if I cancel my wish, my precious friend will die along my stupid wish. Is there any other way to return the starry sky?"

The door answered:

"I can make new stars instead and almost the same as the original sky. But you can only make a convent to me once. The only way you can do is to tell the other people in the city to wish to make new stars like the ones you knew in the original sky."

The man was delighted with the idea:

"Yes, I can do that."

And so man and certain number of people wish for their stars to return. Again, as the door's promised, multiple stars form and the people in the city are very well satisfied by the door's recreation of the sky. And then again, something happened. As the number of people wishing from the door rises, the power of the door connects even more. Those people along the man that the door loved obtained the powers from the door. As from that moment, those people never felt like human again. They turned into Gods and began to invade some parts of the city. The people who wished from the door have turned greedy in the first place. It is possible that their own character has turned into an extreme measure and it made them forgot who they are. And so they are called themselves as Contractors. They are first Contractors of the world.

But the story didn't end in despair and chaos. The magical being was supposed to be thrilled on the event because it will be called again and again to make a wish. But for some reason, it got tired from accepting the wishes and became very sad. He remembered the first person who made the wish as its first love and so he was saved from the insanity the wish had caused. The door turned its last call the man and said:

"I somehow foresee what has happen to the city but for some reason, I didn't want this chaos happen in the first place. I'm getting tired of endless wishes. I want you to save the people who haven't wish from me as much as you can so the people who you loved won't become like them. And as for the people who wished from me, it's your choice to kill them if you will."

The man replied:

"I don't want to kill them because most of them are my friends. Please let me atone for my sins by saving them both humans and Contractors. Please help me aid in my quest to protect the old peace."

The door is glad at the man it saved for he has a golden heart. It offered a final wish to him and said:

"Please accept my last offer of wish. Anything you wish for will be your power. This power will destroy and kill the ones who wanted to destroy either myself or your people. You and your descendants will inherit this power as well but the power will change in accordance to your descendant's wish. Please use it well and save the world. Be their Messiah."

As its final breath, the magical being who transformed into a door became silent. The man who was once the weakest and most in need in the city helped a magical being became the first Contractor as well. But the difference is that it has a second power to protect and destroy. He became the first Messiah of both contractors and the people. As the chaos converged and diverged, he will always come back to be their justice of peace.

-0-

-0-

For Fanfic updates and more, feel free to check kmk-tk(dot)livejournal(dot)com

Months after my last update of fanfiction site, Im pretty much pressured to go back. Yeah, thanks to people who like my fanfic of mine (favourite and/or story alert). I thought that people wouldnt mind ever checking the previous chapters that are on the next pages of the search bar. Its very flattering of you guys checking on me sometime so.. I post this unedit version as my bonus. I'll create a new twist again. lol

1900 words are too few =__= I'll try to write more. Thanks again for reading this fanfic! If your a critic or a fan, feel free to review for better story efficiency towards end users.


End file.
